


King of the Mountain

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actual plot, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Lies, M/M, Protective!Thor, SHIELD lies, Thor doesn't lie! :D, Tony lies, writer is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is plotting something, and Tony is caught up in the delicious web of sin. When Thor catches them in the act, everything starts to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Mountain

Three players in this game:

The King who sits atop his mountain

The Trickster who wants to watch the king fall and crumble

The Brother who remains naïve for the time being

 **Chapter One:** On Top of the World

Sex, as his mother once said, should be reserved for someone you cared. Someone you cherished and adored. The love may be fleeting, but the act with person will be dear. Like any good boy, Loki ignored his mother’s wisdom and tossed it out the window. To be more accurate, he tossed his bed partner out the window, but that was seven months before he even considered sleeping with mortal.

To be fair, Loki wasn’t as promiscuous as the gods gave him credit for—not after the stallion incident. Besides, the mortal wasn’t the foulest creature he’s slept with. Tony Stark did have a certain _appeal_ to him, no matter how much Loki would deny it. Those lips. The nonchalant attitude. The way he casually strolled to death’s avenue, purchased his merchandise, only to sell it back.

Strutting and physique aside, Stark possessed power. King of this mud ball of a planet. Science, as the humans never seemed to grasp, was merely magic in a language comprehensible to their fragile minds. That mean Tony Stark to be the greatest sorcerer Midgard had to offer. His kingdom, though unusually subtle, had entwined itself to the fabric of society. Tony had control of the planet. He was the king whether the mortals acknowledged it or not. The mortal had a built a tower daring to breach the heavens and sing it’s light to peasants below, after all.

Why else would Loki use Stark’s Tower to usher in its kingdom’s destruction?

Loki pressed his palms to the hotel’s window, the glass slightly frosting. He eyed the night skyline of the city he once desired to destroy. The hotel rocked to the sky, jutting above the scrambling ants and their colonies. The only building taller was Stark’s tower, and they were both owned by the same billionaire.

He heard his name uttered, eager and wistful on the tongue of his bedmate. Loki’s lips curved to a smirk as he unbuttoned his suit in an agonizingly slow manner. Tony groaned, ready to join Loki in bed.

The man stood near the bar, lips wet from the glass of scotch in his hand. Stark said Loki’s name again, darkness and hunger in his eyes. Tony pulled Loki’s tie, drawing the god a breath away. Those lips so close, Loki vowed to hear Stark’s scream the god’s name to the stars.

The drink clashed to the floor, forgotten by hungry mouths. Clothes were torn off in a rush, tossed aside in careless heaps. In rough blink, Loki pushed Tony onto the plush bed.

Loki ran elegant fingers down Stark’s chest before circling the light emitting from what rescued his heart. The power hummed, ecstatic and thrilling. Seeing the breathless king, Loki wanted nothing more than to pluck the power out. Instead, he kissed Tony’s chest. Where else could he find such sinful pleasure with the mortal writhing beneath him?

This was not love. There was nothing to be cherished nor cared for.

It was insanity.

Oh, what a naughty boy Loki has been.

-(/)-

Dawn came and went. The neon light of the clock flashed 1:02. The rays of the noon’s sun shone through the window. Tony awoke, alone and his ass aching. He sprawled across the king size bed of the suite, relishing in the linger scents of Loki and debauchery. He didn’t mind waking up alone after freakishly mind blowing sex. Hell, before and after his relationship with Pepper, it had been a common occurrence he enjoyed. Her freckles must be blessed for continuing to put up with him.

In all the equations and mechanics put into being a superhero, Tony never expected to be nailing the God of Mischief. He was Tony Playboy-Billionaire- Philanthropist Stark. The man who advanced the world of science on a monthly basis, weekly if Pepper kept him on track. He was often found hunched over in his workshop, covered in grease and sweat with the light of the mechanics to keep him company. When not in his shop, he flew around, fired at bad guys and saved the day. He was a good guy, He wasn’t supposed to be screwing with the bad guy.

Tony loved the taste of the dangerous and foreboding. Why else would be crazy enough to risk his life on a daily basis? Tony did the unexpected, and sometimes the unexpected just happened to be in the bedroom with sinful lips wrapped around his cock.

Tony continued to lie in bed, trying not to think too hard—which was exceedingly difficult. His mind just whizzed and buzzed without any consideration of _huh, maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about this._

His thoughts crept to SHIELD and Fury’s explosive wrath. Fuck the pirate and his merry band on the floating fortress. Their inevitable wrath shouldn’t thrill Tony, but _oh does it_. He thought of the Avengers and Pepper. The guilty betrayal gutted him like a jagged knife, ready to tear out his insides. They trusted him, and tossed it aside like he could buy more. Yet he was Tony Stark, and he didn’t know how to stop.

He thought of Thor. When not engaged in battle, whether it be for the Earth’s sake or the last pop tart, Thor was sweet and good natured. Rough around the edges, formidable, and could totally punch a hole through his stomach, but deeply cared for his comrades in arms. If the older brother ever caught wind of their sin, well, Tony hopped out of bed before he could dally on such thoughts.

Tony sauntered to the bathroom, foregoing the need to put on any clothes.

He stared at the mirror, giving the reflection an award winning smile. Bruises and bite marks dotted his skin like decorative war paint. His thoughts turned a more delicious, sinful turn of events.

The madness began two months ago, this dance between Loki and him.

The charity function wasn’t Tony’s idea, but all the donations were being used to help restore New York. It was all Pepper’s doing—good for Stark Industry rep yada yada yada. Tony really didn’t need to go to some dance with stiffs, not when he already donated twenty percent of his net worth. Pepper gave him the _look_.

_“You owe me, Stark.”_

He remembered cringing when she reverted to his surname and caved. He spent most of the evening chatting up the bartender. He had forgotten how fun it was playing on this side of the playground. It’s been too long.

A woman strolled to the bar, and a deep green dress clung to her hips. Tony eyed the slit ending at her right thigh, a peek at milky white flesh. The woman’s velvet chuckle ran from his ears to his groin.

_“Buy me a drink first, hun.”_

She sat next to him in an unladylike manner, legs apart and tempting and Tony tried so hard to keep his eyes on her face, at least until the bartender poured that drink.

Oh, those emerald eyes. Tony smirked and whispered playful words in her delicate, white ears.

She tsked and pulled him to the dance floor. Her fingers laced in his, their bodies pressed hard together in a crowd of swaying people.

A few more songs and shots, and Tony pulled the nameless woman upstairs in a forgotten room. Her hands were all over his unmoving body. Tony spoke.

_“Sculptors would die for a shot at those cheekbones.”_

_“Oh?”_  She purred, fingers snaking around his waistline. “ _And what would the great Tony Stark do?”_

“ _A little mischief making. Should be befitting for you_.”

The hands froze, and a dagger found Tony’s throat.

 _“The thing about dressing up as a pretty woman,”_ Tony’s close now, hot breath and all, “ _I notice all the details.”_

The dagger at Tony’s throat caused him to mentally question the last part of that statement.

 _“In all fairness, you didn’t have to_ She’s The Man _on me, though you make an exquisite lady,”_ he hastily added. The dagger tickled the hairs on his neck, but impending danger never shut his mouth. _“The question is why?”_

_“Does this please you, Stark?”_

Feminine mixed to masculine, blurring the lines in the process. Soft curves straightened to lines of lean muscle. Tony reached out, touching the same granite cheekbones. The dress still fit the god, only looser at the chest and tighter everywhere else. The god reminded Tony of the women in sharp suits that sent him tumbling into sexual frustration as a teenager, except the opposite.

_“Why are you at this little shindig instead of crashing it? Hell, how’d you escape from Asgard?”_

Loki smirked and gave no answers.

_“You should call for help.”_

Tony should. He knew it. He was going to let down Pepper and his friends. He had a plan at one point, the reason for coming up here and exposing Loki away from civilians, but everything became fuzzy.

Who would he call anyways? Not Rhodey, the soldier was still in California. The Cap was still touring the twenty-first century. Bruce was holed up in his lab at Stark Tower, and the last thing the public needed was a rampaging Hulk. That left SHIELD, but between arrogance and the bad taste they left in his mouth—not a chance.

The beat from downstairs could be heard—the sensual rhythm of a tango.

 _“What I should do, is see what you hide beneath all the gold and leather._ ”

The dagger didn’t leave Loki’s grip, but it did depart from Tony’s throat. Tony knelt, his hand brushing up Loki’s mile long leg. He rode up the slit in the fabric, resting on the thigh.

“ _I’m going to hell.”_

But there were a lot of things Tony shouldn’t do, and on a grand scale of it, being turned on by a god in a dress was the least of his concerns. Being turned on by enemies…

“ _And so the king kneels,”_ he heard Loki murmur.

-(/)-

One, out of time. The other, out of place. A bond between a soldier and warrior.

Since Thor’s return to Earth and the Captain’s return from touring New York, each of the Avengers and some of the SHIELD personnel have taken a part in educating the out-of-place duo. Darcy staked her claim on pop culture, dragging Thor to a movie theater whenever he popped up in New Mexico to see Jane. Clint showed them around the city and the shops, knowing exactly where everything was located. Tony decided to ramble on about science, though Steve was positive that Tony merely enjoyed their confused faces. Bruce took the initiative to demonstrate science with “this is a modern toaster” and “this is how you use a cell phone” and “just indulge Tony so he’ll hush, please.”

One by one, everyone took time out of their lives to help the duo. Everyone except Natasha. Nobody said a word on the subject, and the duo didn’t take it personally. Yet the day came when the boys were “learning about video games” under the “adult supervision” of Clint. Natasha’s voiced called them in to the kitchen, and they immediately paused the game. One does not ignore Natasha’s beckoning.

Steve and Thor sat on barstools, watching Natasha chop celery on the counter. The knife hit the cutting board, the rhythm sharp and halting only to slide another vegetable beneath the blade.

“Power,” she said simply “is the key to a survival on Earth.”

Thor wanted to speak. He was a warrior from a warrior’s society, for Odin’s sake. He knew all about power. Steve noticed his friend’s expression, and nudged him to keep silent. It is unwise to interrupt a deadly assassin while she’s preparing her dinner. Especially when’s she about to educate them on modern customs.

 “There are many different types of power,” she carried on, her knife thinly slicing the carrot. “Brute strength, agility, weapon finesse, intelligence, stealth, etc. We use these powers on our team to our advantage to defeat the foe.”

 Thor rolled his eyes, afraid he found himself back at another boring school lecture in Asgard. A carrot slice thumped his forehead, and his eyes snapped back to Natasha smirking.

“Outside of his Iron Man suit, what power does Tony posses?” she asked.

“He’s smart,” Steve answered. “Insanely smart.”

The gleam of the blade moved up and down as she continued to chop. Thor thought and thought, for there were reasons behind his schooling. Natasha already listed intelligence, so there must be a different quality his comrade had.

“And?”

“He’s rich,” Steve said again. “Great at building weapons—”

“His social standing” interrupted Thor suddenly. “His wealth, his intelligence accompanied with social standing allow him great power. He is like royalty.”

A final thump of the knife on the cutting board. Natasha ushered the vegetables into her salad bowl.

“Thus concludes our lesson,” she said. “No matter what time and what place, there are similarities. There are the privileged and those who know how to take advantage of such things.”

A new set of heels clicked their way into the kitchen. The trio turned their necks, and waved at Pepper.

“And always the poor souls that have to deal with them,” Steve said almost to himself.

Further into the night, Thor was the only one left awake on the sofa after the night of videogames. Clint was perched on the lofty arm of the sofa, half asleep. Meanwhile, Steve lied on his right, fully passed out. Thor left the living room, and outside to the balcony.

It had been several months since return, chasing his brother back to Midgard once more.

Thor sat on the edge, and looked up at the moon.

Thor let out a hefty sigh, feeling the melancholy of the night rest on his shoulders. Thor loved his brother dearly, but wished Loki would let him help. Deep down, not that Thor would admit it to anyone, he was happy that Loki slipped away from Odin’s punishment. His brother wasn’t meant to be bounded by chains.

Loki was meant to be a king. In another world, perhaps he could be.

He turned, feeling another warm presence beside him.

“Greetings, Lady Natasha,” Thor said without taking his eyes off the night sky. Perhaps his brother was also looking up at the same sky.

“Didn’t even have to turn your head at that one.”

“Who else but our spy could sneak up on me?”

“Loki has been back on our planet for some time,” Natasha said quietly, staring up at the few stars to breech the city lights. “It strikes me as something curious. He is a would-be king, yet has not made any serious power plays.”

“It is not often I hear your voice so much in one day.” Thor patted the empty spot next to him, and she sat down next to him. “Loki is my brother. Although his actions worry me, I will save him.”


End file.
